Glacefeu
by Beca789
Summary: Bella is with Edward and loves jacob... blah blah. Its in eclipse i guess, right after new moon. someone turns bella into a creature everyone thought to be long dead. Will edward and jacob accept her? or will a new person capture bellas heart?


Today was just another day for me, Edward was hunting and Jake was doing his patrol thing. Whatever, as long as neither of them got hurt or killed eachother I'm fine. Unsurprisingly, I fell down the stairs. Meh, just another bump. For no particular reason I drove to Edward's and I'd meadow. Each day I did this just to get things out of my head. Today was no different. I want'd peace. so i screamed it at the top of my lungs 'I WANT PEACE! I WANT TO LIVE FOREVER WITH EDWARD!'. At those words, I fainted. Blackness befell upon me and then a sudden scream rang through my ears. 'WHAT HAVE I DONE TO THIS GIRL?!' me? 'Now, she's going to be one of us.... oh no, oh no oh no oh no!' I'll be a vampire? I hope so! 'Maybe, if I don't stay here, the spell won't work.' Spell? crap vampires don't use spells. Then the person, female by the sounds of it, whispered into my ear, 'Sweety, at the next new moon you will turn into a dragon. Then every new moon after that untill you can control it and then you can change by will. I am so sorry, I know your mated with a vampire but you have to keep this a secret, vampires were made to destroy us. Good luck, Glacefeu.'

Then I couldn't hear a thing. I don't know how long i was out but when I woke up, I was in a hospital and Edward was hovering over me. 'Love! Are you okay? We found you in the meadow covered in blood, passed out. You've been out for a week!' Lovely, all questions answered. Then I remembered what had happened before I had passed out. 'Um, Edward, when is the next new moon?' He looked confused but answered nonetheless, 'Well, love, it's tonight, why do you ask?' God damnit!

'Edward, get me out of this hospital before dark.'  
'Why?'  
'Edward, I'll answer your questions later, just get me out now.'  
'No, not for another 2 hours, just after dark. Now answer my question.'  
'EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED HOSPITAL NOW!' He growled at my outburst, I growled right back, and if I must say so myself I think I sounded more menasing. At that moment Carlisle marched in looking stunned.  
'Edward, we have a problem, Bella has the you know what gene and must be taken out of the hospital now. She will turn in less than ten minutes' I think I know what Carlisle was talking about. My little problem was the me supposed to be turning into a dragon in less than ten minutes.  
'Fine.' Finally!

In the meadow, Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek along with a sad goodbye. I didn't have to wait long to see what would happen to me. I started to grow scales and my skin burned. My neck grew longer and my eyes changed colour. My entire body stretched and burned. When it was done, I looked at myself, my scales were red and blue, like fire and ice. Jacob and Edward. Random, or planned, i was wondering to myself. Whatever. I spent the rest of the night looking in a mirror i stole from Rosalie at myself. One of my eyes was a glacier blue and the other was a fire red. The part around my blue eye was red and the part around my red eye was blue. I thought it wa pretty but then it suddenly dawned on me that every new moon until I can control this is a night ni have to spend away from Edward. Oh well isn't that lovely? Note the sarcasm there. Once the sun started to come up I started to turn into human form and started crying like a baby. I'd have to spend alot of time from Edward and Jacob will hate me now. When i looked at my human form I saw a beautiful woman in the mirror. She had red tinted brown hair with light blue streaks here and there. She had a perfect figure and not one pimple. She had two tattoos on her wrist, one of blue fire and on her other side of her wrist, red fire. I quickly realized that i had no clothes on. I raced home at an inhuman speed and quickly clothed myself before heading over to Jakesa house to tell him that I was now a dragon of some sorts. I wonder how he'll take it. Once i pulled up to Jakes house he have me a hug and then when we entered his house the entire pack was there. They started putting their scent all over me. Oh, Edwards gonna love this this one.

' Bells, you smell different, like nothing Ive ever smelled before.' Jake was the first one to comment. All off the boys agreed so I told them of what happened, and then I showed them the tattoos on my wrist and they all gasped.  
'No.... I never thought this would happen...' Sam muttered.


End file.
